


Keys To The Kingdom

by digitalAlchemist



Series: Drabbles: A Collective [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingdom Hearts drabbles! It's about time I started doing these, to be honest. Various pairings, various ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Key 1 - Lazy Afternoons [Sora/Riku, T]

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for ns-shizaya on Tumblr, whose Riku thirst knows no bounds. FLUFF AHOY

“Riku.”  
   
He looked over at Sora, mug of coffee paused on his lips. “Hmm?”  
   
“Do you wanna do something today?” Sora shuffled closer to him, tugging his sleeves down his arms.  
   
“Like what?” Riku put the mug down, turning to face him. “Did you have something in mind?”  
   
Sora shook his head. “Not really, I just wanted to go somewhere.” He chewed his lip while he thought. “Maybe we can head into town and go from there?”  
   
“That sounds like a reasonable suggestion. Let me finish my coffee and we’ll head out?”  
   
“Okay! I’ll go get dressed.” Sora ran back upstairs, already starting to tug his boxers off.  
   
Riku shook his head, chuckling to himself. Staring into the liquid in the mug, he tightened his fingers around the porcelain. “It’s going to be a long afternoon.”  
   
\---  
   
“Where do you wanna go first, ‘Ku?” Sora was sat on his hands, swaying side to side in his seat. Riku fiddled with the radio, turning down the volume slightly so they could talk as he drove.  
   
“I dunno… Food might be a good start? You've not had anything yet.”  
   
“To be fair though, I've only been awake an hour.” Sora beamed at him. “I have an excuse.”  
   
“Hmph. Some of us like getting up at a reasonable time on a morning.” He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, staring at the red light across the road. “I'll park up just outside town, and we can walk in. Should be easier that way.”  
   
“And probably cheaper, too.” He played with the air con vents, staring out of the window. “I've got a pocket full of change, so don't worry about using notes.”  
   
Riku hummed, turning into the car park and finding a spare bay.   
“Do you wanna grab us a ticket? Get a few hours on it, gives us plenty of time.”  
   
Sora nodded, quickly unbuckling himself and stepping out to pay for their parking.  
   
With ticket attached to the windscreen, they set off into the centre of town, hand in hand.   
   
\---  
   
They found themselves in a beachside café, ordering sandwiches for lunch. Leaning over the balcony, Sora was watching the families on the sand, playing and enjoying the weather.   
   
“Summers always so nice here. It's never too warm, is it?”  
   
Riku hummed in agreement, stood next to him with his back to the water. “Well, Destiny Islands are famous for the best summer on the planet. Just check any travel brochure.”  
   
“I'm so glad we live here, I'd hate to have to travel to visit. I'd miss the sunshine too much.”  
   
He turned to face Sora, watching him for a while. The breeze was light, brushing through his hair and making his spikes sway gently. His skin was tanned ever so slightly, his eyes as bright blue as always; Riku thought he looked absolutely beautiful.  
   
They stayed in silence for a few moments, both content with their respective views, eventually being broken from their reverie by food arriving.  
   
“Shall we eat?” Riku moved to sit down, Sora following close behind.  
   
\---  
   
“Ahh, that was so good!” Sora patted his stomach, leaning back in his chair. “You’re paying, right?” He glanced up at Riku, soft smile on his lips.  
   
He sighed, pulling his wallet out. “Alright, fine.” Riku glared at him as he counted money onto the table. “You owe me next time, though.”  
   
“But of course.” Sora stood up, thanking the waitress as he left Riku to hand over the bill. He wandered to the left, towards the beach. “Hey, Riku? Wanna take a walk with me?”  
   
“I can do that.” Riku caught up to him, linking his fingers in Sora’s outstretched hand. “It’s been a while since we came to the beach ourselves...”  
   
“Yeah… Oh, hang on a sec.” Sora squeezed his hand for a moment before letting go, bending down to untie his laces and toe off his boots. Stuffing his socks inside them and picking them up, he returned his hand to Riku’s. “I wanna feel the sand.”  
   
“As long as you wash it all off before we get home. You know I hate trying to hoover that shit out.”  
   
Sora huffed, nudging Riku with his hip. “Alright, mother. I’ll clean up before we get back.”  
   
\---  
   
The sun had set long ago, but the pair were still down by the beach; they had taken seats on the pier, jeans rolled up to their knees and feet swaying in the water below. The night was chilly, so they were huddled close together to keep warm.  
   
“It’s so nice out here, away from the lights; I can see all the stars.” Sora looked up at Riku from his perch on his shoulder. “Do you like astronomy, ‘Ku?”  
   
“It’s pretty fascinating, yeah. In fact… if you look just over there,” he pointed to somewhere in the sky above them, “you can just about make out some space dust. See that purple cloud?”  
   
Sora squinted his eyes to look, pressing closer to Riku. “Oh yeah! I see it! That’s so cool!” He scanned the night for anything else he could show off. “Hey, there’s some meteors!” He jabbed into the darkness as the streaks shot across the sky for a second.  
   
“We need to make a wish now, right?” Riku laughed, tightening his arm around Sora a little. “That’s what people do, I think.”  
   
“We totally do!” Sora wiggled free, turning his upper body to face Riku. “Um… I wish… I wish that we can be together always, no matter what the future brings.” He took Riku’s hand in his, aiming his trademark goofy smile at him.  
   
Riku smiled back, slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. “I thought you weren’t supposed to say it out loud…” He looked away for a moment, swallowing the lump in his throat before turning back to Sora. “But… I wish that every morning, I get to wake up next to you and stare into those beautiful blue eyes of yours.”  
   
Now it was Sora’s turn to blush, nuzzling his face into Riku’s shoulder to avoid his gaze. “You made it sound way more romantic than I did…”  
   
“Nah, I think you did a better job. You and that stupid smile of yours.” Sora squeaked, clearly offended. Riku cupped his chin with his free hand, lifting his face up. “I think I need to wipe it from your face.” He leant down to kiss him, fingers gently shifting across his cheek and into Sora’s hair. Sora nudged back into the kiss, hand fisting into Riku’s hoodie.  
   
He pulled away slightly, whispering against his lips. “I love you so much, ‘Ku. I’ll never let you go, I promise.”  
   
“I love you too, Sora…” Riku pressed his forehead against Sora’s. “And I’ll always be with you.”  
   
Another kiss.  
   
“Forever.”


	2. Hold My Hand [Axel/Roxas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some fluff; Axel and Roxas were my babes of the hour!

Roxas huffed, wrapping his scrap tighter around his face. “Remind me again why I let you drag me to Canada.”

“I think I convinced you that it was ‘cultural appreciation’ or some such bullshit.” Axel’s cigarette twitched as he talked, thin wisp of smoke trailing behind them as they walked down Cambie Street Bridge. “I admit that it’s freezing cold right now, but you at least have to agree that Vancouver’s a beautiful city.”

He glanced to the left, eyes scanning across the waterside and spotting the TELUS dome in the distance. He sighed, lifting the scarf over his nose. “Alright, yeah. It’s a nice place.” Roxas fiddled with his gloves, tugging them further onto his hands. “Just… not an ideal temperature.”

“Oh, c’mon Roxas; live a little.” Axel took another drag of his tobacco, blowing the smoke to the side. “When was the last time we actually got to go on a vacation together?”

He grumbled something inaudible, shifting his gaze to the rest of the bridge ahead of them. It was a Saturday afternoon, just after lunch; Axel had suggested they take a walk around before eating, and Roxas had begrudgingly accepted, throwing his coat and scarf on with a huff.

“And it’s only for a weekend. You only have to endure this for another 3 days and then we can go back home.” Axel nudged Roxas with his hip, knocking him off-balance slightly. He grumbled again, shoving back with a pathetically low amount of strength; Axel laughed, finishing his cigarette and dropping it into a bin before grabbing Roxas by the shoulder and pulling him close. “Or does being this close to me repulse you that much?”

Roxas stopped walking, causing Axel to do the same. They stood together in awkward silence for a moment, Roxas looking at the pavement and Axel trying to catch his eye. He pulled his scarf down, breath misting in the air as he spoke. “I don’t hate you, Axel.” He looked up, eyes starting to water slightly.

“Oh Rox…” Axel was swiftly wiping traces of tears from his face as they fell, pressing his forehead to Roxas’ and gently shushing him, hugging him tightly with an arm around his waist. “I know you don’t, don’t worry.” A nuzzle, and a kiss to salty cheeks. “I know you love me, and I love you too, so it’s okay.”

Roxas sobbed quietly, his hands grabbing fistfuls of Axel’s hoodie. “I k-know you’ve wanted to come out here for so long, a-and I’m just whining about everything instead of enjoying a holiday with you, s-so I’m really sorry, okay?” He buried his head into Axel’s chest, feeling truly warm for the first time that day.

His hair was soon rolling over Axel’s fingers, his long digits rubbing soothing patterns into his scalp - he’d stopped caring what they must look like to passers-by; all that mattered what that he was here with Axel, and they were spending some quality boyfriend time together. He’d been swept off his feet with illustration work the past month, and Axel was too busy in the university labs for them to have enough time to themselves - in all honesty, he was so glad that Axel had surprised him with this weekend away.

He felt himself calm down enough to pull away, wiping his eyes on his scarf. When he looked up at Axel, his smile was as sweet as it always was; he reached up, standing on tiptoe to kiss him, hands moving to loop around his neck. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas’ waist, lifting him off the ground slightly as he kissed back, humming quietly.

They only kissed for a moment, but Roxas immediately felt a thousand times better. “Thanks, Ax…” He let go of him, dropping back down to the floor. “Do you wanna get some lunch now?”

"I think that’s a really good idea, yeah.” He extended out his hand, linking fingers with Roxas’. “I’ve heard rumours of a place near here that does the best pancakes.”

And just like that, everything was good again. Roxas loved pancakes; almost as much as he loved Axel.


End file.
